Mi vecino, no mejor mi sexy vecino
by Free.Love.Life
Summary: Esto se estaba haciendo rutina "espiar" a mi vecino pero quien no lo haría cuando tienes al hombre más sexy del mundo como vecino, mas de alguna vez me saco suspiros cundo lo vi pasar pero ¿estaré enamorada de él o solo será atracción? Como enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces eso es estúpido pero y si estoy enamorada de el seguirá siendo estúpido.


**los personajes son de S.M pero la historia es mía **

* * *

RING-RING-RING

Arggg maldito aparato que hace ruido para que la gente se despierte a la hora, estire mi brazo hasta tocar algo metálico y frío que hacia ruido seguí avanzando hasta encontrar el enchufe y lo desconecte no quería comprar otro así que mejor lo desenchufe, 5 min mas dije mental mente hasta que algo me llego a la mente me pare tan rápido de la cama que las sabanas se enredaron en mis pies pero por suerte no caí eso era bueno ya que soy bastante torpe

-¡TOMA ESO SABANAS!-dije ,wau realmente algo pasa en mi cerebro le estoy gritando a una sabana deje eso de lado y hice lo que siempre hacia en las mañana me acerque a la ventana que daba a la calle y dirigí mi mirada hacia su casa y ahí estaba el dirigiéndose a su trabajo creo, con su sexy cabello, su sexy cuerpo todo en el era sexy, se dirigió a su auto un hermoso volvo plateado y se fue, si eso ero lo que hacía en la mañana ver como una psicópata a mi vecino desde el día que llego

_Flash back_

_Al fin había terminado de desempacar mis cosas ahora era oficial, estoy viviendo sola la casa era hermosa de dos pisos un gran jardín delantero y trasero, una acogedora sala, una cocina, dos baños, y tres habitaciones el vecindario era muy agradable niños salían a jugar casi todos los días, este era unos de los mejores vecindarios de Chicago y era hermoso como ya había terminado de desempacar tome un libro de mi gran librero y salí hacia el jardín delantero donde había colocado una banca hoy había sol y era sábado así que varios niños de las casa vecinas estaban jugando en la calle me senté en la banca y empecé a leer hasta que vi un gran camión de mudanza aparcar en la casa contigua a la mía _

_-creo que no soy la única que decidió mudarse aquí- dije –por lo menos voy a tener vecinos- vi como llegaba un hermoso volvo plateado y de él se bajaba el ser más hermoso del mundo o que yo haga visto, tenía el cabello de un extraño color broncíneos, era alto, por lo que podía ver tenía un buen cuerpo se notaba que iba al gimnasio estaba de espaldas así que no pude ver su rostro ,vestía con unos pantalones cortos, una camisa holgada y unas conversé vestía bastante simple en un instante se da la vuelta y queda de cara a mi pude ver su rostro y tenia facciones bien marcadas y cuadradas una nariz recta, unos hermosos ojos de un color verde esmeralda intenso y unos bien definidos labios que formaban una sonrisa, seguro estaba con la boca abierta y de ella salía saliva mis 5 sentidos volvieron a mí y despeje mi mirada de el tome mi libro y entre a mi casa me asome por la ventana y me quede ahí viendo como daba órdenes para que los hombres bajaron sus muebles_

_Fin flash back_

De ese día han pasado 2 meses y siempre me despierto temprano para solo verlo salir o llegar si, si se parezco psicópata pero no me da el valor para hablarle yo no soy así de hecho soy bastante carismática.

Y yo hablando y hablando y no me he presentado me llamo Isabella Swan pero todos me dicen Bella tengo 24 años estudie literatura y ahora trabajo en una editorial antes vivía en forks con mis padres, hace poco más de dos meses me mude a Chicago y compre una casa en un vecindario, mi mejor amiga se llama Rosalie Hale ella es maestra de primaria y nos conocemos desde que vivíamos en forks tiene 25 años, Jasper Hale es hermano mayor de Rose el tiene 26 años el es profesor de historia de secundaria y también es mi mejor amigo y por ultimo esta Emmett McCarthy el tiene 28 años y es novio de rose hace mas de 2 años el trabaja como entrenador físico, todos vivimos en chicago, si nos pusimos de acuerdo es que nos conocemos hace muchos años y no nos queríamos separar así que nos mudamos ha chicago pero por supuesto en casa separadas, regresando a lo de mi vecino recuerdo que una vez que me saludo

_Flash back _

_Había pasado 3 días de la llegada de mi nuevo sexy vecino y yo iba camino a mi trabajo Salí de mi casa justo en el momento en que iba saliendo mi vecino y como todos los días se veía sexy perfectamente comible se giro y me vio, me sonrió _

_-Hola-dijo y su voz su voz era increíble me quede ahí sin saber que decir reacciona Isabella raciona estúpida me dije a mi misma _

_-H-hola-dije a penas estúpida bella al fin te habla y tu luces como idiota apure el paso y me monte en mi auto puse el auto en marcha _

_-que te pasa bella tú no eres haci-me dije- luciste como una idiota frente a tu vecino bien hecho._

_Fin flash back _

Si, sé que me vi como una idiota pero no se qué me paso, fui al baño me duché, me vestí y baje tome desayuno, tome los escritos que tenía que corregir y me dirige en mi auto al trabajo no quedaba muy lejos así que me tomo poco tiempo llegar cuando faltaba media hora para salir a la hora de colación le envié un mensaje a rose

_Vamos a comer juntas._

A los pocos minutos mi celular sonó

_Okey salgo en media hora ¿dónde siempre?._

_._

_Si donde siempre, nos vemos en media hora_

Lo que quedaba de hora paso rápido y ya iba camino al restaurante donde siempre nos veíamos me senté en la mesa de siempre pedí lo de siempre y espere a que llegara, sentí unas pisadas de tacones acercarse

-con cuidado chiquillo mira dónde vas- dijo una vos muy conocida a mis espaldas me gire y vi a una mujer de cabello rubio, tez blanca, ojos azules y un espectacular cuerpo cualquiera que no la conociera diría que es una modelo y yo misma se lo he dicho muchas veces, tiene un carácter firme para quien que no la conoce se comporta fría y calculadora pero después que la conoces es una de las mejores personas que puedas conocer su adoración son los niños y de eso se gana la vida avanzo hasta mi y se sentó en la silla que estaba al frente mío

-¿porque no fuiste modelo?-le dije mirándola

-para estar muerta de hambre, no querida mi vida son los niños- me dijo con una sonrisa, ella pidió y nos pusimos a charlar

-todavía lo espías-dijo mirándome con burla

-no lo espió

-entonces que es lo que haces viéndolo todos los malditos días desde tu ventana como una psicópata, bella solo falta que revises su cubo de basura y entres usando un traje negro a su casa cuando el no este y sacar cosas de su casa y que le construyes un altar-baje la mirada porque sabía que mis mejillas estaban rojas

-Ho por Dios bella lo hiciste- me dijo casi gritando

-no, no lo hice pero lo pensé- lo siguiente que escuche fue una carcajada de rose- no te rías- dije fingiendo enojo ya que para mi igual era chistoso recordar lo que estuve por hacer, en qué momento llegue a pensar en hacer eso

-lo siento pero es cómico verte así de tímida, bella tú no eres haci nunca fuiste haci

-lo sé pero no puedo hablarle ni siquiera decirle hola cundo trato de saludarlo es como que todo en mi mente se borrara, jodete mente- dije molesta

-¿bella tu estas enamorada de él o es solo atracción? aunque no creo que sea solo atracción porque si fuera así ya te lo hubieses violado hace un buen tiempo- dijo rose divertida pero era verdad eso hubiese pasado hace un buen tiempo

-como crees rose no puedo estar enamorada de él no lo conozco eso sería jodidamente estúpido solo es…- me quede muda

-bella todo puede pasar así paso con migo y emmett lo vi por primera vez y me quede prendada de él y mira como estamos ahora-dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro por haber recordado a su novio, nos quedamos hablando unos minutos mas y volvimos a nuestros trabajos me quede pensando en lo que dijo rose por el resto de la tarde estar enamorada de él eso sería estúpido ni lo conozco, me repetí eso todo el resto del día eso no podía ser cierto no podía estar enamorada de mi vecino

* * *

**les gusto o lo odiaron, si nos les gusto me dicen para eliminarla**

**Saludos **


End file.
